Crystallus' Adventures
Crystallus' Adventures is a story that tells the life of Crystallus until "War of Darkness". Chapter 1 200,000 years ago… The Ko-Matoran Crystallus looked through the window. He was in an ice tower on his homeland, Hua-Nui. The next day he had to visit the island’s Makuta. He reported the prophecies that the stars told every year. This year prophecy was a regular one. The only thing that changed was that the stars had told him of the arrival of a Toa. He wondered who this Toa should be. He went out from the ice tower. He walked through the streets of Ko-Hua, the light reflecting on its many ice towers. A matoran came in front of him. -Hey Crystallus! How are the prophecies going?-Said Zercks. -The same way as every year.-Said Crystallus lying. -Follow me, the onu-matoran from Onu-hua have found something interesting. Crystallus didn’t said nothing. He worked as an explorer, and once a year he read the stars.So curiosity grew in him. He followed Zercks. Zercks lead him to his storage room. There things from Onu-hua arrived every week. Zercks then brang them to the Ko-hua archives. In the past, Zercks had been an experienced fe-Matoran explorer. But one day, while exploring an underground mine, there was a cave-in. After the accident, he lost his right arm as well as all of his memories. The onu-matoran found him, restored him back to health and made Onu-hua his home. He himself built a robotic arm. He picked up a box. He opened it, and revealed its content. -Here it is!-Said Zercks. It was a lightstone like object that was encased in ice. Crystallus raised his arm to touch it. -Better not to touch this!-Said Zercks, putting the object back to the box.-It radiates energy. Maybe it’s lethal. I will estudy it someday. Now I have to go back to Oun-hua. -Bye!-Said Crystallus. Something inside of him told him that the stone was a bad thing. Then he looked behind where the box previously was. There was nothing.He thought that Zercks had taken it. Maybe the stone had corrupted him, turning him into a greedy matoran? Crystallus didn’t know. He left out to his ice tower to prepare his presentation of the yearly prophecy to the island’s Makuta, Spirack. Chapter 2 200,000 years ago… The day had arrived. Hua-nui’s entire council alongside with Spirack was waiting for him to begin the prophecy. -Pace and security will come, no war will get sprung. A light will be shadowed; a toa will came to being.-Said Crystallus. -Interesting. Are you sure of the toa part of the prophecy?-Asked Spirack. -Yes. I’ve been reading that part again for months in the stars, my master.-Said Crystallus. There was a big silence. Then, Spirack broke it. -Leave explorer, I and the council have to discuss it.-Said Spirack. Then Crystallus left the room. He went of to the street, and began to walk away, to Ta-hua. Hours later, he arrived to The White Kaukau, a club. Here all of his friends met every Saturday. That day he had arrived too much late. The owner was closing. He went home. A ta-matoran was to open the door of his house when he realized that he had missed his keys in the The White Kaukau. He went to it. It was dark night when he found them. When he was way back to home, he saw something glowing. He followed the light source, and came to an old abandoned building. When he entered it, he saw Zercks he was holding the strange stone, like if it was his most loved treasure. The fe-matoran broke the ice cage that surrounded the stone, and grabbed it. Then, there was an intense glow, and Zercks became a toa. Zericks tested its powers on the door the ta-matoran was, making the ta-matoran to fall on the ground. Zericks tested his powers again, this time throwing protodermis knives at the now broken door. He realized his mistake to late, and the knives killed the matoran. Chapter 3 200,000 years ago… Zercks examined the ta-matoran corpse. In his first minutes as a toa he had killed a matoran!What should he do? Bring the matoran to the autorities? ? No, that would put him in prison. He had never filled as dirt as that day. He found a good place in a clearing. He began to dig. When he was finished, he prepared to put the ta-matoran in. Suddenly, a ta-matoran came out of the bushes. -What are you doing her tall being? Oh a matoran corpse with a knive!-Said the ta-matoran. -I found it near here.-Said Zercks. -If this is true why were you trying to hide it? Come with me. I’m Vakihi, captain of patrol D of the ta-matoran guard. You will pass the rest of your life between girds.-Said Vakihi. Then things happened very quickly. Vakihi shooted a web at Zercks. Zercks dodged it, and leaped forwards. Vakihi grabbed him by the neck, only to the toa of iron to do the same in a stronger way. Vakihi fell on the ground dead. First, Zercks wanted to run away, but his now criminal mind said to do a better thing. He searched for a Spine bear. The spine bears were rare beasts that had sheer brutality. He searched and searched. -I will never find it, and there are only three hours for dawn!-Said Zercks. -If I had a localizer…-Said Zercks. Then, he remembered of his mask. It was the mask of technology. He created a sphere of iron. He then used the mask power to transform it into a localizer. After five minutes, he found one. The spine bear roared, and charged on Zercks. Zercks created a wall of iron, and then he cut the bear’s head. He then went back to for the matoran corpses. He pulled out the knives of the ta-matoran, and made sure to do more tooth like holes, to apparent that the beast had killed the two. Chapter unfinished Category:Abc8920 Category:Abc8920 stories